


FUCK THIS SHIT IM MAD

by Sugar_rush_blood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_rush_blood/pseuds/Sugar_rush_blood
Summary: IM MAD
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	FUCK THIS SHIT IM MAD

Xii lay on his bed in the dark, staring up at the bare stone ceiling. He’d been listening more in the last few hours than he had over the entire last year. He heard Soleii offering Azur a glass of warm milk and cookies (which was kinda rude because Xii had been living under Soleii's floorboards for weeks and he’d never been offered any) and make up a new bed on the first floor for him before retreating to the loft.

After that, there was a lot of silence and the occasional sounds of the bed creaking as Azur rolled over. Xii knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep with his tormenter on the floor above, but apparently, Azur wasn’t having a lot of luck drifting off to Dreamland himself.

Was that ironic? XII felt like he had been told this in English class, but he hadn't felt the need to listen since he was English enough as it was.

It probably was though. He was English so he should know.

A low rumble pierced the uneasy silence. XII cringed so hard he fell out of bed, convinced that Azur had started a bomb and his guts were about to decorate the walls.

He pushed himself up on shaking arms just in time to roll under the bed to escape a second, even louder rumble. Xii curled up into a ball and covered his head, bracing for the worst.

Around the fourth time he heard it Xii finally realized what was going on.

Azur was snoring. Loudly.

He crawled out of his hiding spot and looked up at the trap door to the kitchen. Before he had time to even begin to think things through Xii was already scrambling through the hole and climbing up the ladder to the first floor.

It creaked twice, making his heart skip each time, but the snoring continued. Xii stepped down and there he was. The big man himself, slumped sideways in the narrow white bed, still wearing his lab coat and jeans.

Xii glanced around, looking for a weapon, but Zumo had started keeping all of his blades locked in her room since he moved in. Something about not leaving them around for children to play with, which didn’t make any sense because there weren’t any children around.

Even if Xii had a weapon that could one-shot Azur with; he’d propably blow up. Xii wouldn’t even have the satisfaction of killimg him before he became a cloud of red mist. 

But that was his struggle in a nutshell. He was a god trying to take down a god. It was possible, surely, but not something he could brute force his way into. (A lesson he seemed to never fully take to heart.)

There had to be something he could do though. Some small bit of revenge to say “yeah, I’m here, and I know you know I’m here, but you can't do anything about it because this is Xii's house and he’s the only guy on the land you can't afford to make an enemy of.”

He could put his hand in some warm water and make Azur pee himself! Or put shaving cream in his ugly shoes, oh, oh! Or draw a dick on his face!

His face...

This wasn’t enough. Not for how golden of an opportunity this was. If Azur had gone to the trouble of hiding his body, i mean the guy didnt take his clothes off even in the shower there had to be something about his body he would rather not have anyone know.

Xii reached for the hem of Azur's turlteneck. He pushed it up inch by inch until he was blocked by Azurs arms. Xii had been using all his attention to try to make his movements as smooth as possible; so his first hint that he was in for his second surprise of the night was when his hand brushed against a far firmer belly than you’d expect from his silhouette.

Xii closed his eyes. He knew Azur got a lot of exercise in his daily routine of running around trying to find the most ominous spot he could occupy, but he was more dexterous than strong, relying on his brains just as much as his brawn.

Xii opened one eye to peek. Even in his low light, it was obvious  
Azur was sporting a solid 4 pack with the shoulders to match.

Xii hung his head in defeat. There was no getting around it. Azur was hot. He was an indisputably attractive person. So far out of his league that he might as well have asked a member of the cheer squad to prom.

This wasn’t fair. This absolutely wasn’t fair. First Azur got to be one of the most powerful people and now he was also the hottest person? What had he done in a past life to deserve that? Save a hundred orphans?”

Xii started sulking away until he realized there still might be one place Azur was lacking. A place where asserting dominance other others could be seen as compensation.

Xii could find out if that was true, but it came at a high cost. He would have to first witness that much of Azur, then find a way to convince the others it wasn’t just him guessing without admitting how he had gotten that information. 

There was a likely chance he’d just end up carrying that fact to the grave and only ease his curiosity

…And he was extremely curious now.

Xii unbuckled Azurs one rung at a time until he had it open. After that, the button and fly didn’t have much resistance to offer.

Xii barely contained a yelp of laugher when he saw that Azur was wearing a blue pair of boxers with an all-over print of the chemical table.

Of course, Azur would wear such a nerdy thing.

It was too late to back down now though. he had to see what the big man was packing, he had to.

Xii slid down the waistband of the gigantic ego trip to find that Azur’s ego was not the largest organ in his body.

“Fuck me..” Xii hissed between his teeth. He should just tie a lead around his neck and offer the other end to Azur because Big A lived up to that nickname.

Then as if to add insult to injury, his fumbling with a sensitive part of a sleeping man’s body had its predictable effect, forcing Xii to witness exactly how much Azur was packing.

This was officially the worst day ever, he didn’t even need to see it through to tea time to know that, -and that Included the day he made the deal with Navi.

Dejectedly, Xii tried to fix Azur’s clothing, only to be halted by the exact erection that has crushed his belief in a moral universe.

And that was when Xii realized he hadn’t heard Azur snoring since he had first claimed the ladder from his bunker.

“Xiiiiiiiiiiii?”

The sing-song way Azur drew out his name, never failed to make Xii's blood turn to ice.

“You worked so hard for that. Are you sure you want to put it away so soon?”

Xii squealed loud enough to make up for Zumo's lack of such utterances. He tried to pull his hands away, just as Azur snatched his wrists.

“I cannot believe you have the nerve to hide from me for weeks. Then, the moment I let my guard down, you start undressing me in my sleep?!”

Azur yanked on Xii's wrists again forcing him off his feet and into the narrow bed with him. With a lack of other options for where his legs could go, Xii ended up inevitably straddling Azur.

“You… you!” Xii stammered, overcome with the indignant rage that was his usual escape from the pants-wetting terror the mad scientist provoked in him. “That was a trap! You weren’t even actually asleep, were you? You were just pretending to lure me out!”

“What?” Azur snapped. “Are you really trying to change the subject right now? It doesn’t matter if it was a trap or not! You wanted to see my dick and did everything you could to get a good look at it.”

“But it wasn’t like… like that!” Xii insisted. “It was curiosity! It was just honest curiosity! Come on Azur, haven’t you ever snuck a peek at the guy next to you in the loo and compared sizes?”

Azur rolled hi eyes.

“Please Xii, we both know it wasn’t about comparing yourself to just anyone, it was about comparing yourself to me.

Azur released Xii’s wrists only to grab his hips instead, dragging the boy closer.

“Why don’t we do a proper comparison then? But, I’ll have to get you hard for a proper one… unless of course…”

Azur made embarrassingly short work of unzipping Xii’s pants and pulling his briefs out of the way.

“-you’ve been nursing a raging boner ever since you started touching me.” Azur finished, a predatory grin filling his face.

He wrapped his fingers around Xii and himself, earning a whimper and a chorus of “no, no, no, no, no!”

Xii looked, of course. He had to. That was the reason he was even in this mess. Azur was bigger, but the comparison wasn’t as un-favourable as he feared. He thanked Aphrodite he had been an early bloomer.

“I’m disappointed Xii, You’ve gotten so pathetically desperate for my attention that you’ve let yourself become predictable.”

Xii’s cheeks burned like he had just fallen into lava, but his anger carried him through the embarrassment.

“It’s only because you used me! You tried to make me feel like you were the only friend I had left! You drove a wedge between me and the people I love and replaced them with yourself!”

Azur leaned back in bed, stroking their combined dicks with the lazy pace of a dude whose parents were out of town and had no chance of getting caught. 

“That’s not true Xii,” Azur purred. “You and I both know that you’ve been obsessed with me since the day you realized i know about your resets. The very first thing you ever did was try to catch my attention by being as loud and obnoxious as possible. You started breaking rules just because you knew it was my job to enforce them. You were so fucking dedicated to demanding every second of my attention that you made my life revolve around keeping you in line.

Xii wasn’t sure when he started hyperventilating, but he only noticed when Azur grabbed a fistful of his hair and his breath caught.

“All I did was give you back the favour you paid me,” Azur continued. “A bone-deep obsession with this little game of ours. But I think this war has caused enough collateral damage, don’t you? You have to know that If you stay on this path with Navi you’ll end up destroying everything you fought for, he’s been pretty explicit about that.”

“No. We’re working together. We’re business partners.”

“Yeah? And what are you bringing to the table Xii? Because Navi only wants one thing and it’s a crater where your home used to be. I don’t like this reality but I tolerate it as long as I get what I want, but Navi’s too high and mighty to settle for a compromise, but you and I? We can sort this out just between the two of us, no one else has to die.”

Xii swallowed the mouth full of saliva that had been pooling around his tongue. This wasn’t fair, how could he be expected to negotiate when he could feel Azur’s arousal pressed tightly against his own. He could feel the heat pouring off their partly undressed bodies. The windows in the cramped room were starting to fog up as the arctic climate clashed with fire inside Xii's lower belly.

“H-how exactly do we sort this out?”

“You know how, Xii,” Azur murmured. He leaned up and pressed his lips to the shell of Xii’s ear. His lips parted and the teeth that had seemed perfectly normal a moment ago sent shockwaves down Xii's spine. “You need to give me what you’ve been teasing for months. You’re complete submission.”

“Never!” Xii hissed, “I won’t bow to you, Azur. Not even to spare my last life!” 

“Oh Xii, Xii, Xii Xiiiiiii… You’ve still got me all wrong. I don’t want to be king, I never have. No, the submission I want out of you takes place on your back, not your knees.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me.”

Xii stared down into Azur’s yellow eyes. Searching for any sign that he was joking, but finding only a single-minded focus that made his heart do a weird fluttering thing.

Azur licked his lips, cutting right to the chase. “Just a few minutes of laying back and thinking of England and this can all be over, the infighting, the betrayal, it will end here in this bed.” 

“Jesus Christ, Azur I can’t believe you’re even suggesting this, Tx  
Xii hissed back, but there was a certain amount of righteous indignation that should have been in his voice but wasn’t. 

“If you have a better way to settle this I’d like to hear it. Because I know you won’t stop being a thorn in my side until I give you more Azur that you could ever handle, and I won’t be satisfied until I’ve taken something from you that can never be replaced.”

Xii couldn't even pretend to not know what Azur was on about now. “That’s all you want then, is it? First, you manipulate Soleii and now you want my V-Card? That’s what all of this was about?”

“That’s always what it’s about Xii. Sex, money, power. The first two are just versions of the last.”

Azur moved his hand and Xii grabbed his wrist stopping him from letting go. Azur tilted his head to the side, his passive grin saying more than the bullshit he had been spouting a second ago.

“Fine. Fine! Go ahead! Do whatever sick, depraved thing you’re aching to do to me! If it will make you fuck off for good.”

Azur laughed, not his hysterical tea kettle laugh that Xii couldn't help but giggle along with, but a low rumbling chuckle that would send all the feral wolves in the forest yapping. 

“Scout’s honour,” Azur promised as his hands started roving all over Xii's trembling form. “I won’t so much as touch you after tonight… unless you ask me nicely,”

“Wh-why the fuck would I do that?” Xii muttered, his voice cracking as Azur rolled them both over and laid him out on an ivory mattress that, like Xiii, would never recover from what Azur was about to do to him. 

“Why indeed…” Azur mused as he finished pulling Xii’s black booty shorts off and dropped them by the bed.

Unheard by both of them, a window slammed open on the floor above, followed by two boots landing in the crunchy snow.

Xii tried to take Azur's advice, settling in and closing his eyes. Trying to picture himself anywhere else. Back in his old life, hanging out with soleii, or just watching the sunset over the frozen arctic hills.

Azur didn’t seem to mind Xii drifting off. He sat up and grabbed a potion from one of Zumo’s brewing stands, glancing at it just long enough to make sure it wasn’t something that would do more harm than good.

“Fire resistance? Interesting…” Azur mused, tipping the glass container over and spreading the thick liquid out over his fingers. He nudged Xii's legs open and pressed his middle and pointer finger into the semi-willing body under him. 

“It’s hot,” Xii complained.

“It issssss….” Azur agreed, dragging out the last syllable in childlike glee at this discovery. Xii pursed his lips together. The terms of their deal meant he had to endure this, but he’d promised nothing about putting on a show for this depraved lunatic.

‘Leicester, Stafford, Chester, Oxford, Manchester, Derby, Cambri-’ 

Xii’s attempt to recount all the counties in his homeland was rudely interrupted when Azur curled his fingers inside him, triggering some kind of fireworks reaction in his body complete with lights dancing before his eyes.

“Huunnnguhaaaaahhaaa!”

Xii could produce a wide variety of sounds when he needed them, but that garbled half-moan half-cry was a new one even on him. 

“What was that?” Azur teased, “I get it feels good, but try to keep your soul inside your body.” 

“Will you just quit it with the fucking foreplay?” Xii snapped. “I’m not some woman you need to handle gently lest you offend my delicate sensibilities!”

“You could just say you like it raw,” Azur observed.

“Yes, Azur. I want you to raw me,” Xii snarked sarcastically, not taking into consideration that Azur’s dick was one hard trust from doing just that.

A smile slowly spread across Azur’s face. He took one wrist in both hands and pinned Xii to the bed.

Then he did ‘just that’.

Xii yelped and twisted underneath Azur, but it was far too late for second thoughts. Xii understood now why Americans used the phrase ‘popped cherry’ because he felt exactly like an innocent ball of fruit that had just been pierced through its core.

“F...fuck...” Azur moaned, taken aback by the friction and tightness closing his cock in a vice-like grip. 

“Wh-what… what’s the matter big A? To tight for you?” Xii teased through borrowed breaths.

Azur Licked his lips. “Y-yeah… I guess this means you won’t be getting things your way this time.

Azur passed Xii’s wrists to his left hand, grabbed the potion bottle and pulled his dick out just long enough to replace it with the narrow nozzle. He boosted the youngster's hips up with one knee so the liquid poured into him.

“The fuck! Get it out, get it out! Azur, this wasn’t part of the deal!” 

Azur tapped the base of the bottle, making sure every last drop had trickled out. As the potion took effect Xii started feeling far less concerned about the bottle in his ass than the liquid heating up his insides. This felt like the time he had snuck a sip of whisky from the alcohol cabinet but from the wrong end.

Azur pulled the bottle free and dropped it on the floor. The empty glass shattered but Xii could hardly hear it over the pounding of his heart. Azur lined himself up and took Xii again. The slick potion easing his way in, leaking out around the sides until he was finally balls deep in the lithe teenager. He stilled, feeling beads of sweat roll down his neck and back.

Xii looked up at him, ruby-red eyes full of unshed tears. 

“Does it hurt?” Azur whispered. 

“N-no…”

“Good. I want you to enjoy this.” 

“Wh-h-”

Before Xii could finish processing what the flying fuck Azur meant by that Azur threw his lab coat off.

Xii almost laughed, but it came out more like a strained gurgle.

And then the bastard scooped him up into his arms, cradled him like a newborn puppy, and proceeded to screw his brains out.

Xii grabbed two huge fistfuls of Azur’s turleneck, his back aching up further with every clap of Azur’s hips against his backside. More of the potion leaked out onto his inner thighs. Xii couldn’t help but feel like that one must have been a dud, because his insides were on fire.

‘Fucking, cunt’ Xii thought bitterly. Azur had never intended to get this over with. All that bullshit about him wanting submission was only more half-truths. Azur wanted Xii to obey him, but what was infinitely worse than his domination, was his insistence that his domination be enjoyed.

Even now Azur was focused on switching up his pace and positioning, not content to let Xii disassociate his way thought this. He didn’t quite understand what Azur was getting at until the tip of the unfairly large intrusion rubbed up against whatever weak spot inside him made this torture somewhat understandable. Xii caught his breath the sudden

“S-stop, Stop!” Xii yelped, pawing feebly on Azur’s back with both fists. “I don’t want to like this! Just finish and fuck off!”

“I don’t do things like that Xii. You’re my partner. We’re finding this pleasure together.”

“I’snot what you said -aha- w-hhat you said Be-before.”

“Before I didn’t know how cute your little moans were.”

To make his point, Azur quickened the pace, sacrificing some depth to focus on that one spot.

Xii tried to bite his tongue, hold his breath, anything. But he wasn’t used to keeping his voice to himself.

“Mmmahhhaaaa… Fuck!”

Azur chuckled so low it was almost a purr.

“Yup, those are the ones.”

Tears slowly leaked from the corner of Xii’s eyes, pushed along by the aftershocks of each of Azur's thrusts. He wished he didn’t hear the sounds he was making. Each exhale came with another gasp or whimper. As if he was faking it to put on a show. 

And worse of all, each time one of Azur’s strikes hit home, the fire in his gut burned hotter and twisted tighter.

He was going to cum. He was going to cum from getting fucked in the ass by Azur.

A sob worked its way into the chorus of moans, but Azur didn’t seem to notice or care. Xii couldn't see his face but from the laboured breaths he was hearing Xii dared to hope this might end soon.

‘He’s waiting for me. He won't cum until I do,’ Xii realized. He closed his eyes, allowing himself for the first time to fully sink into the bed underneath him, to feel Azur holding him and the magnitude of being thoroughly touched after months spent all alone. 

For weeks after Xii would suffer in the knowledge that when the moment came, he wasn’t cursing Azur or nursing his resentment, but whimpering his name instead.

“Az-Azur..”

Azur rode it out a little longer, watching Xii experience his first full body orgasm. He bucked his hips, intent to not spill a single drop while Xii had cum all over his own belly. It was good, but his mind was occupied replaying the sound of Xii climaxing with his name on his lips. 

Azur released Xii’s wrist and sat up, waiting for his heart rate and breath to return to baseline. Soaking in the afterglow, paying little mind to the slow creep of self-hatred that Xii was sinking into.

‘I’m a whore, aren’t I? I put up with all that suffering and for what? To open my legs to that MONSTER and end up his little bitch anyway.’

“Xii…” Azur murmured, failing to snap the younger out of his spiral. So, he tried again but louder, “Xii!”

“Wh-what?” Xii stammered. 

“Look at me,” Azur insisted.

Xii turned his head and glanced in Azurs direction. 

The door to Zumo’s house slammed open. The small sleep deprived woman loomed in the doorway. Wearing her fur-lined cloak over a pair of flannel pj’s. 

“Are you two done yet?” She complained.

“Zumo!” Xii yelped. He tore himself away from Azur, rolling off the bed and struggling to get his clothes on.

“Weren’t you upstairs?” Azur asked as he buckled up his pants.

“I was, but then my beauty sleep was rudely interrupted by you two breaking the ‘no sex at slumber party’ rule.”

“You… you heard?” Xii stammered, still struggling with his pants. He glanced up and Zumo caught his eyes. 

Zumo nodded, “I listened long enough to decide things were mostly consensual and dipped.”

“M-mostly? Mostly!” Xii stammered. 

Zumo shrugged as she strode into the house like she owned the place… because she did.

“You knew I was right upstairs Xii, but you didn’t call for help, so...” Zumo left it there, heading toward the ladder to the loft. She paused with his hand on the rung and looked back at Azur.

“Are you going to take him with you?”

“That was the plan,” Azur admitted.

“Any objections Xii?”

Xii found his mouth had gone completely dry. He stared desperately at Zumo, hoping her eyes might convey what his tongue refused to say.

“Welp, I think that settles it!” Azur interrupted. He grabbed Xii around the middle and tossed the unfortunate boy over his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll be sending you a bill for all the food he ate,” Zumo grumped.

The last glimpse of Zumo Xii caught was a flash of red and white as the door closed behind Azur and a cry of “Who broke this potion bottle all over the floor! This is going to take ages to sweep up!"


End file.
